


Tough Cookie

by Kunougi_Haruka21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ART on Chapter 01, Eren loves money and making sugardaddy jokes, Eren might be an ACE but he can be also a BI, F/M, Grisha and Carla looked younger, Jealous Petra, Jean is in denial, M/M, Male! Hanji, Male! Mikasa, Multi, Overprotective Grisha and Mikasa, Pervert Erwin Smith, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pervert Mikasa, Pining Levi, Smart but Oblivious Eren, Taller! Armin, Titan Haired! Eren, he crushes on Eren, they had a baby face, traumatize Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunougi_Haruka21/pseuds/Kunougi_Haruka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begin the hospital that Eren’s father works at is in the verge of bankruptcy making the Jaeger family is falling into poverty until a month later it was confirmed that the hospital is already back in business. Although the family is relieved from the tight money but it makes a great impact on the younger Jaeger, Eren, making him become so obsesses on working harder for money, so the past won’t be repeated again and his family won’t suffer in poverty.</p><p>At school, his friends see him as a student with a bright future; he’s a member of student council, dedicated pupil in every study, a good coach in basket club and the honourable student in his school.<br/>At home, his family see him as an obedient, sweet, cute and honest kid or little brother, who loves to take care of everything.<br/>At part time workplace, his co-workers see him as a hardworking fella, the best staff of the month and a perfectionist.<br/>But, little Eren know that soon his daily routine on working ONLY for money will change, when a certain grumpy and short-tempered employer came from his long vacation asked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, new story, nope not guilty :D
> 
> for those who had already read my other stories:
> 
> \- A Stranger I Remain, I'm kinda in the middle on finishing the chapter 8 but I still need to contat my beta-reader, so it'll take a while for me to update it as soon, as possible, so sorry guys please be patience.
> 
> link for chap 1-7, for you guys if you're curious :
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3502217/chapters/7697588
> 
> \- HEX, well i already finished the chapter 3 and planning to update it, but is till need to revise it a little bit cause i dun have any beta readers :(
> 
> link for chap 1-2, for you guys if you're curious :
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3674922/chapters/8125686

RING RING!!!

A loud sound of clock alarm managed to stir the person under the blanket, he lifted his hand and push the top button to make it stop blaring. A certain mop of brown pop out from the blanket and a pair of oceanic eyes blinked repeatedly, staring at the clock in front of him, it reads 05:01 a.m. he scrunched his eyebrow and slowly pulled out the warm blanket, letting the cold wind from air conditioner hit his skin. He scratched his stomach and looked at the mirror, seeing that nothing is wrong with his reflection, he strutted to downstairs to take a shower and after that he need to prepared some breakfast for everyone, who’s probably still asleep.

Dressed in plain black shirt and long jersey pants, Eren walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he scanned some ingredients for making a pancake and looks like they’re run out of juice, he make a mental note to buy it later.

After putting all the ingredients on the counter, he began to make the batter and make sure that he collected all the dirty laundry and put it to the washing machine, so his mother won’t be in trouble and all she had to do is hang all the clothes later on.

He already made some eggs and toast, in case his family are not up to with pancake and want to eat a regular American breakfast, he brewed some tea for his mother and coffee for Mikasa, his older brother and his father, both of the men loves it black.He himself are just plain vanilla flavour milk, he didn’t like the bitter taste of the caffeine in the morning and preferably drink it in the night when he need to do some homework or studying.

“Eren, good morning…” a pair arms were wrapped on his slender figure, a mop of black lock slightly tickled the back of his neck, Eren shuddered a little before turned his head to meet a pair charcoal color eyes. He saw a taller raven with a short hair styled in bob, with a slight purplish tint to it and he can see his brother already dressed in business, although his major is in medication as a doctor like their father.

“Brother…don’t scared me like that, you almost make me dropped this plate.” Eren sighed when he saw his older brother dressed up nicely in suit as expected from his brother. Mikasa was adopted when his family died in a plane crash from Japan, after hearing the tragic news, as his parent’s best friend, Grisha and Carla decided to adopt the little raven because they refused to let Mikasa being taking care on the orphanage.

Then a few months later, Eren was born as the new additional of Jaeger’s small family and making Mikasa become an elder brother, he seemed so proud and happy when Grisha said that he’ll soon become a big brother.

“But you smell nice in the morning…” the ravenette answered and start to nuzzle at his head like a kitten, he also purred.

And to what is the reason behind his dearest brother obsession on him is still a mystery.

“So you’re saying that I smelled bad in the afternoon?” Eren asked while flipping the last pancake, he seemed not to be in a trouble doing the cooking with his older brother clinging on him like a leech, perhaps he’s already accustomed to it.

“Oh, dear Ellen, didn’t I tell you just leave the cooking and breakfast to me?” the siblings turned their head towards the elder woman who still wear her sleeping robe, the woman sighed and tied her loose hair into a side ponytail, she immediately took the frying pan and the spatula from the younger brunette.

“Oh, I forgot.” The younger brunette said nonchalantly. Her mother tends to call him in his female version name, when she was in peevish or happy mood about something.

“Really, and now everyone asked me if I’m the mother here…” she mumbled while flipping the pancake to the plate and poured another batter to the hot pan, Carla sometimes worried if she work less than her son, because although the younger is so helpful and very a thoughtful child, sometimes she felt that her role as a housewife and mother was replaced because of her son eagerness to make the family proud and happy.

She wondered what kind of food that she’s been cravings when she was conceived.

“Then I’ll go changing now…” Eren stand up and went to the upstairs, where he need to change his clothes into his school uniform, the Survey Corps Academy, a private school in Sina Town and it’s most well-known for the best school.

Grisha and Carla were school sweethearts in SC Academy, his brother was also enrolled in that school, that makes Eren also have to enter the same school as his parents and brother like it was the family tradition. Although he really didn’t care if the SC (Survey Corps) was the most prestigious school neither all his family were students in that school, he just choose that school because it was the most nearest school with his home and the market, where he usually do some groceries.

It’s very convenient for him, _only_ for him.

He change into a white long sleeves shirt, a black sleeveless sweater with school’s logo embroiders on the left side and blue blazer with the same school logo, he picked his green tie and making a perfect knot, in SC Academy to determine which class you’re in is based on the color of the tie, Yellow represented as a Freshman, Green as a Junior, Red as a sophomore and Blue as a Senior.

He ignored the bed haired look on the mirror, because no matter how hard he tried to comb the strand of his hair, it stubbornly pop out in every direction, he tried to cut it for a while but it getting worse, so he let it longer and to his surprised it came out nicely although sometimes his bangs are in the way. Feeling that he’s ready, he grabbed his backpack and walk downstairs to join his family, he can see his father is already seated in his usual chair while reading a newspaper and Mikasa is sipping his coffee, feeling the morning caffeine.

“Morning, son.” His father greet him once he glance up at his son, a broad smile plastered in his face and the boy nodded in acknowledgement, he took seat facing Grisha and began to drink his milk.

Then Carla was the last person to take a seat which on Grisha left side, because the said man was sitting in the middle of the dining table, while Mikasa took the right side. When he saw his wife was puffing her cheeks and knitted her eyebrows, ah she in her childish mood right now, he thought.

“I see that you managed to prepare breakfast faster than your momma-ouch.” He chuckled when his wife kicked him in the shin.

Grisha Jaeger was not a kind of man or father that you usually met, the man still has his youth based on how he dressed like he was still in college and how clean his face from any stubble or moustache which it should be normal for a man in their forties to have wrinkles or much less a moustache as a confirmation that he’s already in their old age. When his co-workers asked him what’s the secret of his youthfulness, he just replied that he love taking care himself, which lead them into ambiguous thoughts or stop asking. Most of them prefer the last.

“It’s not my fault if our Ellen always wakes up earlier than me.” Carla Jaeger was no difference than her husband, the woman practically like a teenage girl that just starting her day as a woman in their twenties, she was exotic with a slightly tanned skin and beautiful amber eyes that managed to make her friends envy and jealous on how perfect those skins, free from pigments on their pale skins. So, if some of Eren’s friends asking if Carla and Grisha Jaeger were his siblings, he only laughed in a flat tone and then said that both of them are his parents.

“Then you probably should start set your watch more early than Eren.” Carla glared at her husband but then turned to look both of her son and she turned back to her normal state, she must admitted both of them turned into a fine man and it’s not a bad view in the morning when she can saw her sons’ beauty and it felt like her soul was blessed by her children’ angelic face.

“Mother, can you stop calling me with that name? I’m not a child anymore.” The younger sibling asked while cutting a slice of his pancake in elegant manner, he’s been taught that manners maketh man from his parents but he pretty sure they’re quoted it from a movie. When Eren tried to find the bottle of syrup, he noticed that his brother already poured the maple syrup on his pancake. He really knows that Eren always preferred his topping in a normal way, although he has a sweet tooth but he’s not that fanatic when everything must be put with any kinds of sweet in one plate.

“But I’ve been calling you since you were toddler and if I recall, you didn’t complain that until just now.” His mother pouted at him, she could never understand how much it hurts his man pride every time they crossed path on the street and she had to call him that name. He sighed, no matter he tried to ask his mother to stop, she never listen. He glanced at his wrist watch and it looks like it’s time to go, he finished his food quickly and gulp down the rest of his milk. He bid his family a good bye before took his bicycle in the garage, he paddle his bike to the central town of Sina.

Although his brother and his father often offered him a ride to school but Eren always said no because he tends to stop by at every places, such as his part time job workplace or if he need to do some quick shopping on 24/7 market and many occasion, he don’t want to be depending on the others for his personal needs. Not that he ever told them the reason though. He cycled his bike down the street and making a small circle on the park before he turn to the left side where his school gates were stand proudly, he can see several students walking inside and some of them are in the middle of hurry, without any second thought he take his bike to the parking load for the bicycles.

After making sure he had it was locked and secured, he went to the school building and enter his class, he saw not all his classmates were here but he didn’t care, it’s not like he talks to any of them, he only talks when he was asked to or when some of the students (especially girls) came to ask some lesson or short tutoring, that they don’t understand after class session.

Little he knows all those girls’ true intention was just to get inside his pants or to be able to take a small sniff of his perfume, although he didn’t recall ever use one of those things. He strutted towards his usual spot which is next to the window, where sometimes when he felt bored with the lecture, he choose to look outside of window, waiting for the lecture’s over because face it, he already studied the material and even finished the exercises in his book package. But much to his amusement someone has already took his usual seat and he knows the owner of the brown backpack is.

“Hey, Jaeger! I see Jean already took your seat, huh?” another annoying person came he mentally thought, Eren turned his back and saw three boys were standing behind him, a large male with short blonde hair, a taller brunette with tanned skin who loves to sweat a lot and a small boy with buzz cut.

“Braun…” he said in acknowledgement at the blonde guy, clearly he wants some explanation of what happened with his usual seat.

“It’s Jean you know, suddenly he shows up this morning and start to place his bag on your table, saying about he want to pissed you off because your lack of response from him.” The boy with buzz cut name Connie replied. Eren sighed, he hasn’t ready for dealing his friend’s bullshit right now.

“Well, then I just have to remove his bag from my seat and tell him to sit on his usual seat.” When he was about to reach the said bag, a familiar voice boomed the class, looks like the owner just return from where the hell he gone to.

“What the heck are you trying to do right now, Jaeger?” Eren glanced to his side and see a taller boy with two toned haired and long face glared at him, Jean Kirschtein. “Kirschtein...your bag is in my seat and I want you to take it with you.” the brunet pointed at his bag to make his point, Jean scoffed at him.

“What if I don’t want to? What’cha gonna do about it?” he sneered at the smaller brunette, it wasn’t any surprised if the two males always arguing, although it was only one-sided fight because Eren rarely retort any insults that has been giving to him and always ended up with the teacher suspended Jean for starting the fight while Eren was giving a small punishment by helping the teacher for the next week material.

Let’s face it, he’s the teachers’ golden boy in school after all.

The brunette stared at him, making the taller boy feeling uncomfortable and twitched his eyebrows at the lack response. If another mystery about Jean’s unhealthy obsession on him, he could never understand ―and don’t want to understand―what’s inside Jean’s brain for always competing at him in every aspect, non-academic or academic, although the said boy always failed in both subject but he always challenge the brunette in the next day.

At first Eren found it amusing and taking an interest of what Jean already stored for him so he played along and restrained himself on beating Jean in one blow but then, it’s getting old and boring, the brunette lost any interest and starts to beat Jean without holding anything back. Which he thought making the taller boy to give up on whatever grudge he held for no reason and stopped pestering him but oh boy, how he thought wrong about it, Jean became more persistent and it feels like he add an oil to the fire. So for the last resolve, he start to ignore any challenge or insult from the two toned haired boy and let the teacher handle the wild horse when he felt not in the mood. And now, the boy in front of him is taking his most favorite seat.

“W-what’s with that lo-look, h-huh?!” then it snaps him back into reality and blinked at the flustered boy and he can see the three boys behind Jean were snickered and giggled at them, he raised an eyebrow didn’t fully grasped any idea of why the heck the horse boy in front of him is blushing madly at him. Did he ate something bad this morning, Eren pondered.

“Whatever, you can take my seat, I’ll just take your place then…”Eren dragged his feet to the place where Jean usually sits and when he was about to turned his back, a palm gripped his right shoulder stopping him.

“What is it Jean?” he asked in exasperated tone, he had enough with this boy and before he resort into punching the male’s groin, the said male now gripped both of his shoulder and slouch his body, there was a pregnant pause until he heard a sigh came from the taller boy.

“You won this round, E-Ere-I mean, Jaeger…” he said before letting go of Eren and took his bag, then he start to take his usual sit, leaving Eren stand dumbly on what the hell just happen but instantly brushed it off, he took his usual seat and start to pulled out his books.

He can heard a slight bickering from the back, it was Jean and his gang were talking about something that Jean lost his chance and how he felt embarrassed being stared so intensely from a certain brunette, _Sasha perhaps?_ Eren thought if the horse boy is crushing on the girl who spends her free time in the school’s cafeteria to steal potatoes.

When the school’s bell starts to ringing, their homeroom teacher has arrived and began a brief announcement and then the next teacher came in to start the first period, it was World’s History and it was pop quiz that will affect their grade, some of the students were groaned and one of them are Jean’s group.

Eren already make a note and highlight some important date at the book, since the teacher already mentioned that he will put it into the quiz but none of the student, accept him listen to what he say and here it goes the first question. He got it all right and was the first who returned the answer sheet to his teacher, Mr Ford smiled proudly at him as expected as the honor student of SCA, after that the lesson start with some of the students have a migraine when answering the pop quiz but none of them complain about it.

After the World’s History over, now it’s Math with Prof Jefferson and everyone knew not to mess with him because of his strictness and his comments on how student this days didn’t appreciate their teacher when explaining some shits, the old man seemed had a sickening pleasure in seeing his students were nervous when he had to pick any student to come forward and answered the provided question on the board, mostly he preferred Jean or Connie and sometimes Reiner, depending on his mood.

He never chose Eren or Bertholdt, cause those two always listening to his lesson and good at math, so he always skipped them when he had to call student from the students’ attending list. He smirked when he choose Connie to do the question number 1 and Jean number 6, which is much difficult than other ten questions, the said males cursed silently through their teeth but still came forward to the board and failed to answer the questions.

Eren spent his time in math class by seeing the outside view, waiting for the bell so he can go enjoy his lunch and perhaps went to visit the student council room, after the bell ring, he sighed in relief and start to open his lunch box.

He preferred eating his lunch outside the classroom but knowing all places already preoccupied with many students, the last time he went to the bench near the school’s running track, a bunch of girls from other class came and ruined his moment of peace by shoving their A cup boobs and hugged both of his arms, seriously how the hell he supposed to eat then? Or when he went to the big oak tree behind school ground, he was harass with the senior although he couldn’t understand every time he glared each of his seniors, he can see a tint of blush formed in their cheeks and after that they left him alone.

Since that Eren reluctant to go outside when it’s lunch break, he asked permission with his homeroom teacher to stay in the classroom, so he won’t be bothered by other students, of course knowing his popularity, his homeroom teacher allowed him as long he hold the responsibility if some of the students’ belongings are gone missing. He take a look the lunch that his mother _managed_ to make, he assumed she made it when he was in changing clothes, it was a simple sandwich cut into four triangles with a fresh homemade salad on the side and some warm brewed tea in the container.

He finished his lunch and look at his wrist, he still got 20 minutes left and decide to take a stroll in case he bumped with one of the student council, his position is a treasurer, which it takes a lot of stress by counting the possibility of the budget every month, he doesn’t seem to be complain about it more over he seemed to enjoyed it.

Even the president of the student council, Marco Bodt always bribing him to trade his current position with his, Eren simply refused because he’s not suitable to lead and it takes a lot of time to organize everything, although it seems reasonable excuse but the truth is, he refused to be the president because it will cut his extra day for doing some groceries and part time jobs. After all, he got a family to feed.

Seeing there’s nothing he could do in his lunch break, he takes turn to classroom and make sure to prepare his book for the next lesson, French.

 

* * *

 

 

School is final ended, Eren stretched his stiff body for sitting in the same posture for four hours, he quickly grabbed his bag and went to the exit door, he need to be swift before he got caught up with Jean’s and his friends’ bullshits again, he wasn’t in the mood to meet those three. It’s not that he hated those three, he’s just don’t have any time to spare with them because of his tight schedule, at least tomorrow is weekend and by weekend, he meant working on his part time jobs which is located in a small cafe and flower shop.

“My shift will start at 07.00-11.00am and then went to the flower shop at 14.00-17.00pm…and on Sunday I go to the flower shop at 09.00-13.00 and change my shift with Hannah at 14.00-18.00pm…” he read mutely on his smartphone, where he usually makes an important notes in his note entry. He went to the parking load where he parked his bike and hop on it, when he was about to leave the school ground, a loud and an annoying voice called his name.

He turned his head lazily and face Jean and his gang, he groaned.

 _Not these imbeciles…_ he thought grimly.

“Can I help you with something, Kirschtein?” he asked in bored tone.

“You seem to be pretty busy every time school’s ended, mind telling us what were you off to?” Eren raised an eyebrow at the question, isn’t that a bit personal and why the hell this horseface keeps sweating like Eren’s going to put him into a slaughtering house? Although it’s a tempting offer but too bad he still had his moral and humanity to think straight.

“I don’t see if that’s any of your concern, Kirschtein?” he said defensively and before the others can interrupt him, Eren already paddling his bike in a full speed, leaving the gang stand dumbfound at how can a boy with skinny legs was able to cycling so fast.

“What should we do know? You know how the school’s rules about allowing the student taking some part time jobs?” Reiner asked Jean.

“Looks like we still need a solid proof, then we can report it to the student council or the teacher.” Jean said in full determination, although it could be misleading sign for his other friends because they seemed misinterpreted Jean’s statement.

“I don’t know if you actually like him or just want to make him looked bad, Jean?” Reiner asked the two toned haired boy, who snapped his neck toward him.

“Huh?!”

“Yeah, every time we see you trying to engage a small talk, it always leaves you getting a headlock from the teacher or remember when you insulted Eren every time he’s doing a club activity? He swiped your leg and there you go, face planted on the floor…” it was Bertholdt that commented on how incompetent Jean can be when it comes to do a small talk with the brunette with green eyes. Like a disapproving parents, he shook his head.

“You need to man out, dude.” said Reiner. “Well, Jean there goes your chance to ask him out…you know that’s not how you do it when talking with your crush.” Connie teased while folding his hands behind his head.

“Ju-just shut your traps, who the hell would have a crush with that bastard anyway?! I just want to make him look bad in the eyes of school so, I can see how pathetic and silly his face can be when the school grounded him!” It was amazing on how much breath he needs to take after letting out the voice almost rivalling a dying elephant.

“Sure Jean, _sureeee_ …”Reiner said while the other were snickered behind their palms.

 

* * *

 

“Let see…we run out of orange juice, some cereals and I probably should cook some pasta for tonight…” he scrolled down the list of things he wants to buy, with his salary plus a bonus from working at the SMACKOE’s café, he wasn’t worried if he was in a short cash and besides a pay from working the flower shop also wasn’t so bad.

If he could, he was planning on working in a bigger field but knowing how annoying the school’s rules about prohibiting the students working on part time jobs because the rumor, there was a shady kind of workplace that used to bribe on students and sell their bodies as sex workers through overseas.

He wasn’t that stupid and he knows how to choose his workplaces before applying the job, he did some background information about a certain place that piqued his interest for work but, for the sake of his image as honourable model student, he need to keep on low profile and not too be greedy on looking for more jobs.

“Buut it looks so tasty~” he heard a voice from the other aisle and saw two men were talking about canned food, one is a brunette tied in ponytail and from what Eren can see this person don’t have any personal hygiene from how wild those hair, no matter that person tied it with a rope.

“No means no, Hanji. I don’t trust canned food, they’re disgusting, you never know what kind of ingredients or chemicals did they put on those!” another one was a man with a short stature, with a military haircut and has silky black hair, Eren couldn’t help but to stare at the smaller man and pondered.

_Did he use the same shampoo as Mikasa’s?_

He was about to ignored those bickering couples until he was bumped with a taller male that managed to caught him before he fell to the hard floor, he can see a small fringe of blond hair fall down covering the male’s blue eyes. And what came first on Eren’s mouth was.

“Are you Steve Rogers’s cousin?” the male blinked in astonishment before chuckling in disbelief at the cute brunette. “No, I don’t think I have a cousin from fictional comic books…” he replied in a smooth way, making Eren questioning his shaking knees, he pulled Eren to stand up straight making the two males standing face to face.

“Oh, I’m very sorry for bumping to you, it was unintentional.” Eren smiled in charming way, the male blinked the way Eren smiled because those smile kind of remind him to himself.

“No, it was my fault, I saw my friends over there and couldn’t help hurried to them, I didn’t notice you’re about to move your cart as well.” The male said.

“Friends?” Eren titled his head in confused, the male smiled and pointed at the two men that were still bickering about canned food product. The shorter one looked like he was about to punch the glasses man on his nuts.

“We were just arrived today and try to come up some dinner…*sigh* too bad I only have the chicken, Levi hates the breast part…” the taller man said in weak smile at his two friends antics.

“That’s too bad, you should’ve come early because “Rush Hour” starts at 4pm. you’d be surprise how crazy and scary those mothers are when it was Rush Hour, everything including meat were on sale.” Eren take a look at the ingredients and smiled on how adorable the bigger man looks.

“But, if I may recommend, I suggest you cook a Grilled Chicken and strawberry Cobb Salad…all you need to do is to grab more vegetables and probably some peas, but that’s preferable.” Eren pointed at the bag of strawberries on Erwin’s cart and some vegies, the taller man looked surprised.

“You like to cook?” he asked, Eren shrugged like it was no big deal.

“I’ve been doing that since Junior High…”

“But, what about your…” the older male was about to ask his parent whereabouts but Eren looked at his wrist watch and cursed not loud enough for Erwin to heard, he mentioned that he’ll be late on making dinner. He turned his head at the blonde haired man and gave an apologize look.

“I’m very sorry for bumping you, but I have to go, I haven’t prepared a dinner for my family, so…I’ll see you again sometimes, uhm…mister?” the male let out a small relief sigh that go unnoticed by Eren, he must have thought that the boy lived alone or with single parent.

“Erwin, Erwin Smith, nice to meet you…”Erwin offered his hand at the brunette, Eren smiled and replied. “Eren, Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you too, Mister Smith.” He took the offered hand and shook it firmly, Erwin already liked this kid.

“Please, just call me Erwin, Mister Erwin makes me very old and I see you later, Eren…looks like I need to separates those two before they managed to make a mess.” Eren nodded and waved at Erwin, who pushing his cart toward the two males who are now ready to scream a battle cry.

Eren managed to find all the ingredients that he need for tonight’s dinner, he rushed to the cashier and pay all the groceries, after paid with a good amount of money and thanked the cashier lady, who seems a little awestruck by his face. He paddled his bike as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

“Hiyaah, Erwin, took you a while for picking the meat, was the line that long, buddy?” the brunette in goggle eyes smiled at his friend, who seemed a bit off for his own good, which brought him and his other friend to asked as his sudden mood.

“Hey, Commander Eyebrows, something’s up? You’re being a little creepy right now.” The smaller raven pointed at the soft smile plastered on Erwin’s face, which is kind of scary because the man in front of them was never share any soft smile without any reason, most of his smile were manipulative and cunning especially when he’s talking with people in workplace.

“I just meet someone just now, he’s so polite when we accidentally bumped to each other.” The brunette seemed excited while the smaller raven raised an eyebrow at what Erwin just said to them.

“Ooh, do tell, Mister Smith…do you make a move on him, hm?” Erwin scratched the back of his head, seemed sheepishly.

“No, I don’t...” he answered managed to the two males paled and move backwards away from him in slow movement making the taller male slightly offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he raised his arms at his two friends.

“The Erwin Smith we know, always makes a move on someone who piqued his interest, so tell me who the hell you are and what do you do with our poor Commander?!” the goggled eyed male pointed accusingly at Erwin, who raised his hand in defensive gesture.

“No need to overreact, shitty glasses…Erwin probably was constipated on how should he bang the poor guy till next Friday” the smaller man said and stopped for a while waiting for his friend’s objection “… it was a _guy_ , right?” the ravenette asked for confirmation.

“It’s a guy and please, I wouldn’t make any movements on him, give me some credits and besides…I think I know what we’ll have for dinner besides canned food.” He smiled when remembering his conversation with the particular brunette.

 

* * *

 

Eren arrived in front of his house’s gate which are the small fences painted in white, he unlocked the small gate made of wooden and began to park his bike on the garage. He looked back at his wrist and sighed in relief, his father and brother haven’t arrived which means his mother was in home and struggling on preparing some dinner, he just hope the poor woman didn’t burned anything.

It’s not that Carla can’t cook, she’s just too messy when making something in the kitchen and tend to forget to wash the dirty utensil, she will clean them after she finished cooking which leads to the younger Jaeger to cleaned up everything while waiting his mother finished with the food. He just couldn’t stand of the dirty and the messy ingredients sprawled in the kitchen.

“Mom, I home.” He said gripped on his bag and looking for his mother, who’s probably already make a chaos in the kitchen, well he guessed right. He can hear the sound of a pan and a sound of running water in the sink.

“What the…”when he entered the kitchen, his mother already made a huge mess, many flour been scattered in the floor, he almost slipped and many of dirty dishes in the sink, one of them a half burned frying pan and is that a saucer pan? What is she trying to cook and ended up with a burned frying pan and dirty saucer pan? When he saw his mother’s attempt on making an escape route by pretending not seeing her angry son, but she know that was useless and finally she turned her head slowly, greeting him.

“Welcome home, E-Ellen…” she said in meekly tone, afraid of what kind of expression her son’s made right now. Eren twitched his eyes. … Grisha was laughing so hard when he heard the story and his wife had been kicking his shin or feet repeatedly to shut his big mouth, well getting his foot stomped and his shin kicked by Carla was totally worth with the laugh.

They really looked like a couple of youngsters who had their first fight in marriage and boy, Eren was tempted to do anything, anything to growing some moustache on Grisha’s face and probably some wrinkles on those eyes, he couldn’t stand watching a cliché drama about two young wed fighting over something trivial.

He had no problem when he was a child because he though it was sweet but now it’s starts to get _very_ annoying.

Imagined that every time there are parents meeting in school invitation, it was a program made by the school inviting one of the parents to come to the school and observe their child, on that day Grisha and Carla always fighting with tooth and nails to fight who will accompany their son and observe his progress in school.

In the end, both of them agree to come together, which it was the worse.

Eren remembered when it was Grisha and Carla being swarm by many parents on his first Parents Meeting, depends on their gender, if it’s with Grisha he was encircled by the mothers who had no shame flirting with him and if it’s with Carla, that woman had been asked from several fathers that came asked her for tea or setting a play date with their children. While Eren, he was bombarded of many questions from his friends about, it that your brother or sister? Why my mother or father always clinging on your mother or father, etc.

“And once again, the kitchen and dinner were safe thanks to Eren here…” he said mimicking the narrator from a certain cartoon in the 90’s.

“Enough with the joke, dad…your fettuccini is getting cold.” Eren tried to save his mother from the embarrassment but everyone knows it’s impossible to hide the evidence while you’re trying to cover it up and the same time the two persons that you don’t wanna meet for a moment are already arrived in the front door.

“Well, I couldn’t help it, you two are absolutely looked silly when we caught you two mopping down the floor and throw the waste ingredients from the window, I know it was your mother idea, so I laughed at her more.” that earned a hard kick to his loins.

Mikasa was eating his pasta in silent manner, although sometimes when their father bragged about the incident today managed to make him a smile and glanced at his little brother.

“Seconds?” Eren asked his brother, who then raised his plate at him and for some reason batted eyelashes on him, _did he got something stuck inside his eyes, dust maybe?_

“So, tell me about school, Eren? How is it?” his mother tried to change the conversation about how she almost ruined the dinner by talking about his school’s activities.

“Nothing interesting, just some homework and student council’s work keeps piling up.” He said in nonchalant way.

“Any girls or maybe some boys that you’re interested in?” his mother asked in wriggling her eyebrow, Eren can feel from the corner his eyes on how tensed the older men, on how they suddenly sit up straight and gripped their fork so tightly, he can see white on those skins, Mikasa was glared at his plate while Grisha tried to calm himself by drinking some water.

This happens every time they heard Carla asking Eren’s potential lover or crush at school.

Eren pondered for a moment, remember the small fight with Jean but he doubt his mother will approve if he retell the event or perhaps when he accidentally bumped in with a handsome gentleman, but his father and brother were going furious, they didn’t mind if Eren was a gay or straight, but they do believe that he was too young and early to develop a relationship. Not that he’s going to admit that he prefer both ways, that’ll add more chaos but he’s not start planning on getting one.

Oh, if only they know how popular their baby is in SCA, but he’s not the type of people who’d love to brag his popularity, unlike a certain horseface.

“No one in particular, I guess…”Eren said with a charming smile and continue to swirl his pasta. After the dinner, Grisha and Mikasa offered their assistance on washing the dishes but Eren knew that they need to clear up their mind out of the gutter, Eren proceed on going to the bathroom he took a warm shower instance of a relaxing bath. He change into a pair of long gray sweatpants and red t-shirt, he began to opened his backpack and took out his books, essay papers and his phone, which he forgot to set into a normal mode, his phone already been bombarded with many messages and phone calls.

“From Nanaba and Ilse…what’s wrong with them, spamming my inbox with these messages?” and he just about to open all his voice mails and messages, his phone went off, he clicked his tongue in annoyance but relented about the fact he forgot to charge it full.

“Well, I can read it tomorrow on the way to work, they’re probably can explained it more detail in the morning…” he said while plug the charger to his phone, little did he know that those messages and voice mails are meant something. A warning you could’ve said.

“Now, time to revise this paper and get all of my homework done before eleven…” He’s too focus on his paper and an image of the handsome man that he met in the market was soon vanished from his mind.

 

* * *

 

Before the annoying alarm could blaring through his left ear, Eren was already sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes and scratched his bed hair before went to the bathroom, he took a shower and brushed his teeth in the same time, to economize the time, he said. Eren walked to his wardrobe and picked a red jacket, a clean white shirt with stiff collar and black pants. He picked his carrier bag, which contains two bottle of detox water and biscuit that he managed to buy yesterday. His parents are aware that every weekend that he went off somewhere but never tell them that he actually taking a part time jobs, he just hope that his parents or his brother, Mikasa was the worse actually, caught him on working.

So, that’s why he had these two girls, well if you can call a person who had an androgynous body and face such as Nanaba a girl, Eren sure is not the one who can guess but Ilse Langnar, she’s definitely a woman, he already clarified it by not on purposely saw her purse had a two tampons the two weeks ago.

Nanaba and Ilse Langnar are Eren’s co-workers in SMACKOE’S café, both in the same college and on their third year of doing some proposal research, sometimes those two asked some suggestions and if Eren was in the mood, he gladly help them to organize their essay papers and they paid him with free coupon all you can eat in the café.

“Now that I think about it, what was that about?” he was talking about the messages and the voice mails on his phone, he haven’t managed to read it because he need to be careful not to alarm his family in Saturday morning and he’s on the way to his workplace, paddling his bike.

He arrived on his work place, SMACKOE’S café, he parked his bicycle on the usual spot, locked it and went to the back alley where the usual workers went to get change and dropped their belongings in the provided lockers.

Just like any workers in this café, Eren have to provide his own white shirt and black pants because the only thing that their employer provide are only the black vests, black ties, tag names and black aprons, Eren here worked as the front cashier and sometimes when they’re in the tight lunch schedule, he need to change his profession from front cashier into the waiter. And most of the customers are charmed by his urbane and his calming tone, and that’s a plus for this café, it became popular once Eren start work here.

Nanaba and Ilse already liked him when he got accepted by their eccentric manager, Hanji Zoe. He never meet the manager because the said manager entrusted the interview with his assistant, Moblit Bener, poor guy almost shed tears and trembling when he was about to interview Eren and he still don’t know why.

Eren was finished [dressing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9c/ed/e3/9cede35a0e452bff474e10dbb79bc0be.jpg) and went to the exit door, he turned the knob that’ll lead him to the café’s front cashier but then he saw his two friends, Nanaba and Ilse were standing nervously facing someone or rather three people, Eren couldn’t see these person but from the looks of it, those people could be their boss or worse the owners.

And knowing the rules that they not hiring any adolescents or a highschoolers, which in Eren’s case was a bad idea, they could’ve called the school and informed about one of their students is working in their place where the school already prohibits any kinds of part time jobs.

Ilse caught of Eren’s eyes and widened her eyes, she shook her head and tried to make a gesture to shooing Eren, the boy caught her meaning and nodded along, the school probably already been informed but he wasn’t take any chance to prove his assumption, he was about to run backwards but he was caught when he was bumped into the third person. He was about to close his eyes and taste the cold hard floor, until a pair of strong arms encircled his waist, holding back from crashing into the marbled floor, he opened his eyes and met a pair of blue gunmetal eyes that piercing through his skull.

The man had black hair, parted bangs and pale skin, he smelled with menthol, soap and tea. Eren noticed he had a short stature and his arms were full of muscle, this man probably had trained himself to become this strong, Eren could guess a heavy weighting and martial arts, because he’s not that steroid, like those poor piss looking men tried to get attention by worked out in the gym just to get some appearance unlike the man in front him who’s now knitted his eyebrows and frowned deeper when he saw the boy.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked.

Well, Eren was screwed.

 

* * *

 

Levi Ackerman just returned from the toilet and was about to join his other employers, he got some information about a certain worker that’s still underage and somehow he knew who already to be blamed about hiring a snot nosed brat working in this premises.

When he was about to opened the door that lead to the front café, he accidentally bumped into a man, a young man if he could say on how youthful those face when they’re collided against each other, he wasn’t about to let the poor kid to fall down so he hugged him.

The young man blinked for a while and Levi was awestruck with the boy’s appearance, health tanned skin unlike Hanji’s sun burned skin, pale pink lips, pointed nose and those fucking oceanic eyes that caught his attention. This kid is pretty handsome but, no, handsome wasn’t the right word to describe this boy’s whole appearance, and surely as hell he can’t call the boy was _beautiful._ Any words.

But then he realised that this kid must be the worker that had been informed on working here illegally, well not in a bad way, because Hanji’s assistant was doing a poor job when recruiting workers for the new café, so he must cut this kid some slack.

He frowned on how stupid the school regulation about forbided their students on working a part time job, how the hell they’re supposed to get some experience before college or what if the students are in poor condition? These thougth made his face darkened and frown more. He didn’t realise that he probably scared the beautiful boy, okay he need to stop calling this kid pretty and look for another better word to describe his good looking face.

He accidentally let out a word that came out like resentment and angry, because he wasn’t angry and the poor boy take it in wrong way.

“Who the fuck are you?” Levi was screwed.

 

 

Eren's Concept :

 

 

I tried a new art style but get overdone it, especially the eyes and lips, haha silly me XD

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know what do guys think about this story and should I continue it or not, a constructive comments are much appriciated.


End file.
